Dia X
by Chiye kalleto
Summary: Houve uma caixa azul. Houve um senhor do tempo. Houve um relógio. Três deles, na verdade... Uma verdadeira maldição... Houve crianças humanas e crianças de Gallifrey. Houve um lugar mais perigoso que Tranzalore... E por causa de tudo isso, uma enorme história ocorreu. Essa história explica por que você não conhece O Doutor, por que há uma série e por que haviam três relógios escond


Sim, leitor, esse é começo da história. Ela começa bem e feliz. Afinal, ela começa com duas humanas. Devo lhe informar que sempre, desde humana, tive sede de conhecimento. Em todas as áreas: Humanas, exatas, espaciais... A outra menina, Sarah, era minha amiga quando fui humana. Ainda é, devo dizer. Ainda a visito, junto com O Doutor. Você irá entender.

Podia me referir a mim mesma por meu nome de quando ainda era humana, mas acho melhor não. Alguns de vocês podem querer descobrir algo sobre mim. Não vão, sinto muito. Qualquer nome meu que conseguirem achar é falso, isso posso lhes garantir. Vamos então à história, não?

Afinal, o que pode acontecer de incrível quando duas amigas olham para as estrelas? Com um telescópio não tão potente assim, eu e minha amiga, Sarah, observávamos as estrelas e o ponto vermelho que era marte, visível naquela noite.

Estávamos na casa de Sarah, que era a dona do telescópio. Black, o cachorro, rodeava a cena, nos cheirando. 

-Já disse que não gosto desse cachorro. –Comentei. 

-Mas ele estava só brincando. –Disse Sarah, rindo. 

-Ah, estava...

A lua estava muito bonita. Logo a focalizamos. 

-Olha... Tem um quadradinho roxo na lua... –Comentou Sarah.

-Nossa, é mesmo... Mas aquilo é azul, não roxo. –Eu disse quando assumi o telescópio.

Olhamos pelo telescópio por mais algum tempo até que ficou realmente muito tarde.

-Aparece aqui amanhã de novo. –Disse Sarah. –Vai ter doce de leite.

No dia seguinte nos reunimos novamente, com uma pergunta bem interessante: O que teria no centro de um buraco negro? Isso rendeu boas explicações e teorias malucas, alguma das quais divertidas, como a de que o buraco negro seria a entrada de um buraco de minhoca.

Até que Black, o cachorro, começou a latir furiosamente e um cheiro de fumaça desceu até a cozinha. Então ouviram um som... Um som rouco, impossível...

Sem acreditar muito, subimos as escadas correndo, dois degraus de cada vez. Já pode imaginar o que produzia o som, leitor?

Lá em cima havia, por mais inacreditável que possa parecer, uma caixa de policia azul. A porta estava aberta e saia por ali uma fumaça preta. E havia um homem tentando sair, sim...Cabelos um pouco abaixo das orelhas, meio enrolados, meio lisos, e castanhos. Camisa branca com mangas largas e um colete preto, assim como as calças. Inegável. Ele tentava sair, cobrindo o nariz com a camisa, mas Black, louco de medo, avançava nele, tentando abocanhar-lhe a perna. 

-Sai, totó, sai... Chô! Sai... –Ele nos notou paradas com a boca aberta. –Olá! –Depois voltou-se para seu problema mais urgente: Black. –Sai, totó...

-Black, vem... Casinha, Black, anda... –Disse Sarah, despertando de sua contemplação d'o Doutor.

O cachorro obedeceu, porem ainda latia para o estranho que acabara de chegar. O Doutor saiu. Não parecia muito bem, estava definitivamente muito pálido. E não era nenhum dos Doutores que já tínhamos visto no programa de televisão. Por que sim, havia um programa de televisão que contava sobre um viajante do tempo em uma cabine azul. Mas um programa de televisão era só um programa de televisão. Aquilo definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo.

-Vocês podem me arrumar um copo de água, uma porção de batatas fritas, fios de cobre, uma fonte de energia atron e uma hora?

-Temos a água e as batatas. –Disse Sarah, abobada.

-E talvez uma hora. –Eu disse, estupefata.

-Ótimo. Lá embaixo, suponho?—Disse O Doutor. E desceu as escadas.

-Sarah, acho que devemos agir como se não soubéssemos do programa de televisão... Estou com um mau pressentimento.

-Claro. –Respondeu Sarah.

E descemos as escadas. Sabíamos que era O Doutor mesmo que aquela regeneração não tivesse aparecido no programa ainda por que era impossível olhar para ele e não saber que era muito mais que um humano: Olhos cansados. Seria uma regeneração futura.

Ele abriu a geladeira, pegou um pouco de água gelada e bebeu. Agia como se estivesse em casa. Depois tomou mais um copo, encheu um terceiro e se sentou.

-Acho que devo algumas explicações a vocês, não? Sentem-se.

Nós obedecemos, ainda sob o acordo de agir como se não o conhecêssemos.

-Então, isso pode parecer estranho, mas sou um viajante do tempo. –Tentamos parecer incrédulas. –Sim, sim... Não precisam acreditar se não quiserem. O fato é que sai da minha dimensão original e vim parar aqui. Bom, não sai exatamente. A TARDIS, minha nave, é que fez isso. Não, não tem nenhum problema de os dois mundos desmoronarem. –Disse ele, quando viu nossas expressões. –São interligados naturalmente. Não foi obra de nenhuma criatura. Quando a TARDIS me trouxe para essa dimensão, achei melhor parar na lua, por precaução. Mas minha nave ainda estava se auto concertando e o oxigênio começou a vazar. Vim para a terra. Pousei aleatoriamente.

Sarah e eu continuamos paradas com a boca aberta.

-Acho que vou canalizar toda a energia da nave e avançar o máximo que eu puder para o futuro. Lá posso concertá-la. Posso usar seu quintal por algum tempo?—Perguntou ele gentilmente.

Sarah fez que sim com a cabeça.

-A propósito, me chamem de Doutor.

-Sou Chiye. –Respondi.

-E eu, Sarah. –Disse minha amiga.

O Doutor sorriu e subiu as escadas correndo, levando o copo de água. Sarah fez menção de segui-lo mas eu a segurei pelo braço.

-Não sei você, mas eu sempre quis viajar na TARDIS. Se isso não for um sonho, então... Eu vou pegar umas roupas.

Sorrimos e cada uma de nós foi para um lado. Corri até em casa, que era na mesma rua que a casa de Sarah, entrei, esvaziei a mochila da escola e a reenchi com roupas. Ainda me lembro desse quarto. Passei muitas horas lendo nele. Noites inteiras em claro. Ah, como eu gostava disso...

-Onde você vai de novo?—Perguntou minha mãe. –Tem que me ajudar com a casa.

-Eu volto logo. –Foi o que respondi, correndo para a casa da minha amiga novamente. De certo levaria uma bronca quando voltasse, mas era por uma viagem na TARDIS. Valeria a pena.

Sarah acabou de colocar meias em uma mochila e subimos as escadas correndo. Lá, no quintal do segundo patamar, estava a TARDIS, de porta aberta, vazando fumaça preta. Entramos de fininho, mas nosso plano de fazer silencio foi frustrado, por que assim que entramos começamos a tossir e engasgar com a fumaça preta que, notamos logo em seguida, saia do painel de controle. Ainda lembro de como meu corpo humano era frágil.

-Estão malucas!?—Perguntou O Doutor. Ele usava uma mascara de gás agora. –Usem isso...

E ofereceu mascaras de gás para a gente também. Foi um esforço enorme para a gente não começar a disser "Are you my mummy?"

-O que pensam que estão fazendo aqui dentro? –Perguntou ele.

-Vamos com você, oras. –Respondi.

-Mas não vão, não. –Respondeu ele, puxando fios e emendando-os em velocidade de dobra.

-Ah, por favor... –Pediu Sarah.

-Não. –Respondeu ele. –São muito jovens. Não mesmo.

-Por favor... –Pedi. –Sabemos nos cuidar sozinhas.

-E você pode precisar da nossa ajuda. –Argumentou Sarah.

-Exato. –Concordei. E tomada por uma súbita inspiração, disse. –Você, O Doutor, senhor do tempo de Gallifrey, que viaja na TARDIS através do espaço e tempo e não aguenta mais ver mortes. Não aguenta mais perdas... Tem medo da solidão.

Foi muito difícil encarar os olhos cansados, sombrios e exaustos do senhor do tempo, mas não desviamos o olhar. Por fim, ele perguntou.

-Como sabem? Não estou na minha dimensão original, não era para ninguém daqui saber de mim.

-Quer saber como sabemos... –Disse Sarah.

-Então descubra. –Eu disse. –Nos leve com você e descubra.

-Certo. –Disse ele, embora não parecesse contente. –Vamos lá, humaninhas persistentes.

Ele saiu apertando botões e puxando alavancas. Um som rouco nos informou que a TARDIS estava partindo.

É por isso que ninguém aqui conheceu O Doutor. Vocês estão na dimensão errada. Quero dizer, certa. Certa para os eventos temporais e errada para conhecê-lo. Há um jeito de saber se a sua dimensão é a mesma d'O Doutor. Isso por que deixei esse texto em várias dimensões. Se você já viu a série britânica sobre o senhor do tempo, lamento, mas sua dimensão não é a mesma dele. A dimensão d'O Doutor é a única no universo e fora dele que não tem e nunca se ouviu falar nessa série. Acho que ele me enforcaria o programa vazasse para lá. Não tenta passar para outra dimensão, leitor. É perigoso. Podem detonar dois mundos inteiros.

Ainda lembram do nome que decidi usar aqui, leitores? Chiye Kalleto. Acho bom quando lembram, fica mais confortável. Lembro, com muitos detalhes, da história inteira até hoje. Só para você saber, essa regeneração d'O Doutor não apareceu na série ainda. E nem vai aparecer. Não vou deixar. Nunca. Nunca vou deixá-los ir tão longe, lamento. Mas minha missão era que todas as dimensões e quase todas as épocas conhecessem O Doutor. Não devem saber tudo sobre ele. Nem sobre mim. Não vou chegar a aparecer na série. Não vou deixar que vá tão longe, por isso estou contando a vocês aqui. Espalhem isso, leitores. Escolhi um lugar onde poucas pessoas vem para publicar isso. Vocês são poucos, sabiam? Se considerem sortudos de saber sobre mim.


End file.
